riverdellfandomcom-20200215-history
Riverdell Season 11
This is the seventh season of Riverdell History. The "History" tagline was been dropped, meaning that this is a new generation of students. This season consists of 44 episodes, including 3 2-part specials. This season aired in three parts. The first part named after the 21st episode of Season 3,'' "The Breaking Point"'' and has 24 episodes. The second part was just named "Riverdell" and only has 8 episodes. The third and last part of this season is named "Deep Breathing" ''and has a total of 12 episodes. The first part was aired in the summer of 201X. The second part was aired in the fall of 201X and the third part was aired in the beginning of 201X. Cast Main Characters '''Seniors (Grade 12)' *Jake Epstein as Max Dieders, a good musician trying to find true love. *Charlotte Arnold as Charlotte Kardigen, a poor girl who needs money for her sick mother. *Annie Clark as Febe Molero, a lesbian who has a hard time fitting in. (NEW) *Craig Arnold as Yannick Remer, a musician with the fear to trust. *Shenae Grimes as Bo Syzen, a girl who doesn't want to get hurt in a relationship. *Mike Lobel as Niels Verbroecken, a guy with his own bar and severe parents. *Cassie Steele as Janne Volmer, an expelled girl trying to fit in in her new school. *Ricardo Hoyos as Wen Zigjob, a skater who wants to become a pro. Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Lars Deckers, a basketball player with a demanding girlfriend. (NEW) *Landon Liboiron as Jonas Faes, the school president and a casanova. *Munro Chambers as Evan Goldberger, a bad boy with a dark past. (NEW) *Cristine Prosperi as Astrid Lefunet, a girl who wants to have a casual relationship. *Ana Golja as Olivia Lombaerts, a demanding girlfriend who gets what she wants. (NEW) *Olivia Scriven as Elly Mortago, a bad girl who likes innocent guys. *Sarah Fisher as Amandine van Nieuwkerke, the vice-president who doesn't want to get hurt. *Nina Dobrev as Ine Nuyttens, a girl who finds the guy of her dreams. *Alex Steele as Heleen Peeters, a girl who wants nothing to do with trouble. (NEW) *Samantha Munro as Louise Siebens, a waitress *Kristoff Wijnaerts *Joris Wouters (NEW) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Celine Cornelissen (NEW) *Thomas De Munck (NEW) *Solana Helsen (NEW) *Simon Legirs *Julie Vereycken (NEW) *Nicolas Verkammen (NEW) Recurring Character Trivia *First instance of a main character in another high school since Season 4. *First instance of streaking since Season 6. *First instance of overdose since Season 5. *First instance of divorce since Season 4. *First instance of lesbianism since Season 6 *First instance of attempted suicide since Season 5. *First instance of non-gay characters since Season 2. *First instance of a season without a graduation since Season 4. *First instance of no graduates in the main cast since Season 2. *First instance of an illegal poker club in Riverdell history. *First instance of borderline in Riverdell history. Category:Riverdell Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Riverdell Category:Season 7